


The Start Of:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Consensual, Cuddles, Dom Chin Ho Kelly, Dom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom Steve McGarrett, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erections, Erotic, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Flogging, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Size, Penises, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Stripping, Sub Chin Ho Kelly, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams, Sub Steve McGarrett, Touching, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Chin fell in love & are dating now, Now they  carrying out their fantasies, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Danny:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Chin fell in love & are dating now, Now they carrying out their fantasies, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

_**Danny:** _

 

"Oh, God !", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams exclaimed through a gag, as he was being lightly touched, & caressed by his lovers, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Commander Steve McGarrett, They were worshiping the golden tanned body, in front of them, He tried to fight them, But all he was doing, was struggling in a tied up chair, clad in only boxer briefs.

 

"You are so sexy, when you don't talk", The Hawaiian Native teased, as he pinched a nipple, & ruffled his hair a bit, The Blond tried to give him a glare, but it fell short. "We are kidding, Danno, You have a beautiful voice", Steve said, & the seal attacks, & kisses his neck with vigor, while Chin attacks, & tortures his sweet, & delectable nipples. They aren't done with him, not by a long shot. The Handsome Lieutenant bit a nipple, & had a smirk on his face.

 

"So sexy, _**Danny Boy**_ ", Chin cooed seductively, as he continued to torture the sensitive buds, & work his way down, biting & teasing his abs, Steve finished giving the blond a hickey, & they continued on their journey down, they teased & bit his inner thighs for awhile, neglecting his rock hard cock. They blew on the appendage, it drove him crazy, making Steve & Chin all hot, & bothered.

 

They lazily began to stroke him to hardness through his prison, Danny was mumbling obscenities, & Steve, & Chin just smiled wickedly at him, The Seal made a "Tsk-tsk" sound. "This won't do", he indicated to the detective's hard on, "No, It won't", The Computer Genius agreed, "Let's see what he is hiding", Steve said, as he got out his knife, Danny felt himself go red, & blushed. He felt so humiliated, as he was in this situation.

 

Steve saw Danny's discomfort, & smirked, saying, "Someone is a little shy", Chin massaged his dick through his shorts, saying, "Nothing to be shy about, Danny, You got the most beautiful uncut penis, we ever saw", He nodded to Steve, who nodded back, cut Danny's boxers off, leaving him in all of his exposed glory, Both men groaned, as a response to Danny's amazing compact body in front of him, exposed, open, & vunerable.

 

Steve, & Chin took him body, & soul, They used their skills on his dick, & testicles, Danny screamed through the gag, & came, They were evil, & ruthless. He had multiple orgasms, & was breathing heavily through his gag, Steve rimmed, & licked his entrance, when he lifted his legs up, & held them. Chin was jerking himself off, when the two men came, he came too, as he watched them, & he was trapped in his own wetness.

 

They all took a moment to compose themselves, Steve released the gag from Danny's mouth, The Loudmouth Detective worked his mouth out, Steve couldn't resist giving him a down, & dirty kiss. Chin mirrored his gesture, & did the same to Danny, "How was that, Sweetheart ?" Steve said, as he helped him stand up. Danny moaned, "Next time, Can we do it without the chair ?", "Sure, Now, Get in the bedroom, We aren't done with you", Steve & Chin both smacked his ass, To avoid another slap, Danny rushed, & ran into tge desired room, waiting to be told what to do next.


	2. One: Chin:

_**Chin:** _

 

Chin knew that he should've kept his big mouth shut, when he said that he could handle anything that his lovers could throw at him sexually, & erotically, That is how he found himself tied up in the middle of the room, & he was blindfolded, not gagged, like Danny, when he & Steve had their fun with him. He shivered, when he felt a pair lips licked, teased, bit, & suckled a nipple, He is not sure if he could last this long.

 

"God !, Please don't stop, I am begging you", The Hawaiian Lieutenant's voice is filling with lust & need, He can't believe that he was experiencing something this erotic, & very hot. He knew that he got together with some kinky men, but he didn't know that they were _**this**_ kinky. Steve whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Sweetness, We are gonna take care of you,  & all of your needs", He gave him a slap on the ass. Chin moaned out his pleasure, as a response to what Steve just did.

 

Danny said seductively with a smirk, "Like that, _**Baby**_ ?", Chin nodded,  & said, "Yes, Sir", He & Steve both smacking his ass, til it became heated with redness. Chin was sobbing with need, "More", He was begging this time, & he was not ashamed one bit for it. Steve was worshiping his front, while Danny handled the back, Steve was licking him into hardness, while the loudmouth detective was rimming his entrance, he came real hard from that. Steve said with an evil chuckle, "It seemed that he likes this, Danno, Let's give it to him", They continued til he had multiple orgasms.

 

Chin was just getting his breath, when all of a sudden, he was being whipped, & flogged. The Handsome Lieutenant screamed out, Danny said, "Let it out, Baby, Let it all out", Steve said agreeing with encouragement, "Yeah, We will take care of you, Baby", Chin did, as he was told, & just let out his emotions, & frustrations, as he came once again. Danny released him, & he & Steve brought him over to the bed.

 

They tied him up to the posts of the headboard, & they were treating him like he was their last meal, & he loved being ravaged like that, Danny & Steve each got their turns, & Chin moaned in delight, as they were marking him, & making him theirs. He loves the fact, that he belongs to somewhere, & also to his lovers. "SHHHIIITTT !!!", he screamed out, as he orgasmed, & they proceeded to fuck him, til his cum runs out, & they milked him dry.

 

You did real good, Baby, shush, We got you now", Danny said, as he released him, & took off the blindfold, & just cuddled him, while he was enjoying his bliss. Steve said with a smile, "You sure did, Sweetheart, I am gonna draw you a bath, You just relax with Danno here, okay ?", The Computer Genius was so spent, he could only nod in response, Steve kissed him on the top of his head, & set off to do his task. After a few minutes, Steve said, "Come on, Sweetness, We will help you into the bath, Let's get you clean", The Seal, & Detective leads their love one into the bathroom.

 

They got into the semi warm water, Steve & Danny cleaned themselves up first, as they held Chin in between them, & they carefully cleaned him up, making sure that he is squeaky clean. When they got out, they did some aftercare on his welts, & bruises, The Hawaiian Native just sighed with contentment. Steve & Danny were smiling, cause they were glad that they could do this for him, & they _**wouldn't ever**_ underestimate their lover ever again. They changed the sheets on the bed,  & tucked themselves in, & Steve & Danny made sure that Chin was in the middle.

 

Chin said with a sleepily smile, "I love you so much, Thank you for tonight", He kissed them both sweetly on the lips, & Danny smiled, & said this in response, "Of course, You deserve it, You work too hard, Baby", He had concern wriiten all over his face. Steve nodded, & said agreeing, "Yeah, Hon, You work too hard, We are gonna talk to the Governor & then Kono about a vacation, We will headed up to the cabin", "Sounds good. Love you", Chin said yawning, & then fell asleep, "Love you too", Danny & Steve whispered in unison, & dropped kisses to the top of his head, & joined him in a peaceful slumber, where they are dreaming of their bright, beautiful, & secured future.


	3. Two: Steve:

**Steve:**  
  
  
  
"Looking good, **_Stevie_** ", Danny said purring seductively, as he traced a nipple, while Chin was attacking his neck with vigor, & lightly caressed his abs, the way he liked it, when he stopped, Steve actually whimpered, but he won't admit to it, & said in agreeing, "Yeah, You sure do, Delicious enough to eat", as he lazily began to stroke his handsome lover's cock to the point of no return.  
  
  
  
Steve was moaning out, as he felt one of his lover's tongue, He jumped up a little bit, which did not sit too well with Chin, & Danny. They binded him to the chair, & they placed pads on his chest, exactly over his nipples, & his six pack abs, Steve was sweating a bit, cause he did not know what to expect, but he knew that his lovers wouldn't hurt him for anything in the world, & he wouldn't hurt them neither, So, He decided to go with the flow, & try to experience pleasure that was coming to him, instead of thinking pain, He wanted to have peace, & he knew that he could have that with his lovers, so he put himself in their hands.  
  
  
  
"That's right, _**Baby**_ , Trust us, & trust in us, We would never hurt you", Chin said cooing seductively with a wicked smile, Danny said agreeing with a smirk, "That's right, You **_are_** too important to us, We love you so much", He activated the pads for the abs, Chin did the ones for the nipples, The Five-O Commander was moving around like crazy. The sounds that he was making were getting the other two male members of Five-O all hot  & crazy too. Steve was sporting an huge erection, through his boxers,  by the time they were finished with the first task.  
  
  
  
Danny held up a wand, & said with a smile, "I always wanted to try this on you, This seems the perfect time", He nodded to Chin, & the Hawaiian Native cut off his lover's boxers, stripping him of his last bit of protection, & they really gave his cock & balls attention, that they deserve. Steve lets out a mewl, & he was panting, Then Danny applied the wand to the tip of his penis, & Steve was trying to avoid the thing, as much as he can. Chin held him down, & they were getting hard too, just from watching their lover getting the extreme pleasure that he deserves, & was due, cause he had to endure so much suffering in his life.  
  
  
  
"These lovelies are ours, Babe", The Loudmouth Detective said in a commanding tone, & he & Chin took a bucket of ice water, & put his penis, & testicles in it, Steve screamed out, & gasped in surprise, "HOLY SHIT !!!!", He screamed out, Chin said with a smirk, "That's known as a ruined orgasm, & we control how many times that you cum", Danny said simply, "That's right, So you better be nice to us", & gave his package a nice pat, & then he & Chin used their wicked tongues, & warmed him up, cause they weren't done yet with him, He came instantly in their mouths, which was their dream come true.  
  
  
  
Then they used their toys that they brought with him, nipple clamps on his sensitive nipples, flogger & whips, A cock ring for his huge cock, & balls. They got him into the position, & blindfolded him with his permission, & they had their fun with him, He yelled out, & some more semen came dripping from his sensitive imprisoned penis. When they were done with him, The Former Seal was crying & begging with lust exclaiming, "More, More, More !!!!!", Chin, & Danny were proud of the results of electrostimulation, & the whole situation, cause they knew that they had Steve where they want him, & they own him lock, stock, & barrel.  
  
  
  
They released him, & put him on the bed, They let him know that they were gonna bring food back up, & they tied him to the bedposts, & hurried downstairs to get their snack, cause they know that Steve had some bad experiences with bondage, & when they entered the room, they were enjoying the view of their lover looking so good laid out naked, & exposed to only their eyes, & they don't have to share him with anyone, cause it was their time, & no one, or anything will ruin it. They were ready to "eat" their snack, & Steve was their plate, so he can't escape or do anything about it.  
  
  
  
They decorated his body with the crackers, & pepperoni, that they brought with them, They nibbled & licked every part of the commander's body, as they were eating their snack, Steve was shivering, panting, & flushed, as a result of this, which made Chin, & Danny very happy to see this. They licked his penis from root to tip, & Steve screamed, as he came. He passed out, Chin & Danny released him, & took the blindfold off of him, & gave him a few minutes. When he woke up, He said, "You guys are gonna be my human plates & slaves the next time we play", the two men shivered, cause they like the idea, & also what Steve had planned for them, They all embraced with Steve in the middle, & they fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about the next following weekend, & what fantasy they are gonna carry out next.


	4. Four: In Unison & Afterglow: Three: Last Part & Epilogue:

It was such a heated evening, But it was even hotter in the McGarrett/Williams/Kelly Household, where the three men are sharing a romantic evening with each other, & it was just right, There was no complaints, They enjoyed dinner, & now they are having dessert, Steve being the course, which he did not mind, cause he loves that his lovers get horny,& explore their kinks with him, That is what makes their relationship great, & strong.  
  
  
  
Steve moaned out, "Oh, God", Danny said smirking, "It's about to get better, My Sweet", Chin said agreeing with a wicked grin, "It sure is", he licked a teasing stripe up & down his cock, which the seal shivered, & suddenly was hard, & turned on by what his lovers are doing to him, They took their time to get rid of the delicious dessert toppings off of his golden body, Steve was a blubbering mess, & actually was begging for more, The Two Men were very happy to give him more of their love & lust for him to have.  
  
  
  
"In the shower with you, **_You Gorgeous Thing_** ", Danny said cooing seductively, as he slapped Steve on the ass, as the seal got off, & he said with a confident smile, "Last one to the shower, Gets to top tonight", he waggled his eyebrows, & then he darts upstairs, Chin & Danny were hot on his heels, as soon as they caught up to him, Their mouths went dried, as they watched Steve lathering himself up behind the foggy shower door, His silhouette was showing, & they never saw anything that beautiful. They quickly stripped out of their clothes, & joined him for a round of great sex in the shower.  
  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough, Fellas", Steve said, as he was putting on a show for them, & Danny took the reins, & made Steve scream out passionately, as they were fucking like rabbits, & Chin was jerking himself off, as he watched. Then Chin took his turn, & Danny was relieving himself too, Steve got to have his payback, & they were orgasming right then & there in the shower. They finished up washing each other, & got out, Not bothering with pajamas, & headed straight for the bedroom, where the heat will definitely rise.  
  
  
  
  
They used the toys to get Steve warmed up first, & then they made passionate love to him, The Seal never felt his body get this kind of attention, & he likes it, Chin gets in on the act, & it's double trouble. Steve screamed out, as his lovers were making a meal out of his body, & he orgasmed really hard this time, Chin & Danny were proud of the results, that they were getting, Suddenly they were in different positions, & Steve **_really_** lets them have it. They were fucking til dawn,  & Steve suddenly had a strange feeling coming over him, & it was plaguing his mind.  
  
  
  
  
They were moving in perfect unison, & they were making the bed rocking back & forth, Panting & moaning were being heard from the room, & was drifting outside of the open window, They don't care if the whole world could hear them. Afterwards, They are enjoying their afterglow, Danny & Chin were slowly falling asleep, as Steve was rubbing his stomach, wondering if he is pregnant, He decided to talk to the doctor, & see if he is indeed pregnant, & decide from there.  
  
  
  
"You are indeed pregnant, Commander McGarrett, Congratulations to you, & your partners, This is a blessed time, & a happy time too", He handed him the results, The Seal was speechless, & couldn't say a word for a couple of minutes, as he took the news in.  He thought about Chin, & Danny, & hope that they will be thrilled with the news, as he was. He got enough courage, & asked this of the doctor.  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
